


Senior Year is a time for...Laser Tag?

by beelzebumon



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Agender Morgan, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Light Angst, M/M, Pining, so is pretty much everyone else, theres morgan and severa if you squint sometimes, yarne is very gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-15
Updated: 2015-09-15
Packaged: 2018-04-20 21:05:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4802198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beelzebumon/pseuds/beelzebumon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yarne liked having a close friend like Morgan he really did…but this was just too much for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Senior Year is a time for...Laser Tag?

**Author's Note:**

> The gist of this AU is that it's modern day, but there is still magic and taguels and all the races and such; think harry potter?  
> This is my first full fanfic and I'm really excited that I finished it!
> 
> Yarne is a pouty baby because his nerd crush doesn't like him...or so he thinks.
> 
> Parents of Morgan and Laurent are Miriel and Robin (pink haired)  
> Parents of Yarne are Gaius and Panne  
> Parents of Severa are Cordelia and Gregor

“C’mooooooon Bunbun! You goootaa goooooo!” whined a small pink 18 year old, their signature puppy dog eyes shining in a last plea. Morgan had decided to come over this lazy Saturday afternoon unannounced, as Yarne sat unaffected in his living room.

Yarne liked having a close friend like Morgan he really did…but this was just too much for him. 

He looked down to the pink haired teen, zoning out of Morgan’s long rant about why he should go out today and play some sort of game with guns.

Morgan, in essence, was a twin with an extremely positive look on anything. Anyone who has a negative comment would be talked up by Morgan faster than you can say ‘Falcion’. 

Morgan is Morgan.

But…Morgan did have a twin brother, Laurent…

_Laurent was an entirely different story._

Yarne was in the same grade as Laurent. The studious man was an enigma up until this year. The pink haired teen said that he wanted to assist with all the senior requirements that Yarne hadn’t met yet; that was a lot more than what you’d think. Besides, being taken in and out of school every week did take a toll on Yarne’s classes.

Going in and out of schooling was a bit difficult, but Yarne had to balance his academics with his other schooling; the one about his entire race’s history and traditions. His mother, Panne, was the last (or at least presumed to be) female taguel on the earth. 

Female would be in quotation marks if you asked her though, she’d simply reply ‘I am a taguel. We do not have human gender. There is a birther and a hunter in every taguel relationship.’ with a curt huff. 

“You **better** not be thinking about Laur again, you big rabbit!” The younger twin fumed, puffing out their cheeks. However that just went in through one big freckled ear and out the other fluffy one for Yarne; he was too busy thinking about Laurent.

Before Morgan allowed him to drift off into another daydream about the intelligent and kind character, they shot the half-breed a menacing glare: signaling that they wanted a response.

“N-No!” shot back the flustered halfling. He hated getting caught by Morgan. At least they’re cool about him having the biggest crush on their twin. 

“I-I was just thinking about it…b-but…Being a taguel means you have a mission to help repopulate all the remaining taguel…and staying healthy is a must.” murmured the fidgety Yarne. He ran a hand through his thick mane of hair, sighing. “And…Laster tag is just a whole bunch of accidents waiting to happen! Bumps, scrapes, broken ankles!” he shot back with a shudder. “What would my mother say!” added the taguel.

The world is dangerous to him. He had to remind himself about that just about every naga-damned day. 

“Yes, but you aren’t leaving your house…like…ever! Bun, this isn’t healthy. It’s just laser tag, okay?” Morgan exclaimed, Morgan’s thick sleeves flapping around with the younger child’s hand gestures. “Beeesiiides~ I know a certain glasses wearing boy is going to be there! Just think, being stuck in a dark place…” The mysterious glint in their eyes made Yarne flush even darker on his tan face.

“Sh-Shut up!” He pouted, trying to clear the thought from his mind. 

Morgan smirked; they just loved to play with Yarne’s innocent heart. The younger twin did happen to leave the fact that the only reason Laurent would be partaking is the fact that they had said that Yarne would be there. Morgan was the best matchmaker, their dad would be so proud! 

“I’m worried about him as of late…I don’t think our study sessions are enough for him to pass the SAT’S.” Laurent muttered before begrudgingly agreeing to tag along to the ‘childish’ game.

Yarne let out another sigh and reached for the sticky note pad on the side table to scribble down a note to his Parents that he will be going out.

_‘Mom, don’t be worried! I’m just doing some traditional fighting training with Morgan! This time I think I’ll try and dodge their magic…Wish me luck!! :Bc  
Yarne’ _

The taguel shivered, he wasn’t technically lying, was he? Its not like she would be mad for him going out and having fun…right? If anything his dad would be happy! 

“You got to get out some more, cinnamon bun.” He ginger father would pester him always. Those words echoed in his face as he slipped on his leather boots and gloves.

* * *

Morgan let out a loud victory laugh as he timidly got into the passenger seat of Morgan’s car, startling the hell out of poor Yarne. “Me and Bunbun are gonna absolutely and totally crush Severa and Laurent!” yelled the driver. “We got the speed and we got the MAD MLG STRATS from me…Yeah!” chimed Morgan as they let go of the steering wheel to fist pump. 

As the car swerved to the arcade and laser tag arena, Yarne felt the butterflies in his stomach grow. That or it was motion sickness. Morgan wasn’t the best driver.

He ploped onto the hot asphalt, letting out a soft sigh as Morgan locked the car. He looked over to their small and pale face, the cheshire-like grin unvering the taguel. Morgan was planning something, weren’t they.

As the short teen flung open the door, the shocked expression of their brother was even more unnerving. It would appear that Morgan wasn’t lying when they said that Laurent would be there…much to Yarne’s dread.

He was going to make a fool of himself, wasn’t he.

Yarne tried to shrug away the fear building in the pit of his stomach as Morgan took Severa up to buy the tickets for the few rounds they were going to plan. He felt many sets of eyes on him. His hair was standing on end…he felt like he stuck out like a sore thumb. It was at times like this, when all eyes were on him, he hated the blood that coursed in his veins; That brought second hand shame, however.  
Taguels are treated like pets instead of real people now a days, if you asked Panne. Maybe if Nah was here it’d be easier. It’s always easier when there are non-human kids around him. He didn’t feel like he was some sort of freak then.

Laurent’s warm smile snapped the teen out of his ‘trance’ as he placed an arm on the taguel’s shoulder. “I haven’t seen head nor non-metaphorical tail of you in more than enough time, Yarne.” Cooly commented the pinkette.

Shifting his gaze, Yarne let out another, but much more heavy sigh. “Yeah…S-Sorry about that Laurent.” he said with a more serious tone, biting the inner of his lip. Does Laurent hate him now? He probably deserves it. It’s been possibly an entire month. 

“It is very inappropriate to be apologizing currently. You didn’t do anything wrong. I’m certainly glad that you are doing well, albeit that I’m still worried over your lack of presence.” Laurent replied with a slight look of hurt in his eyes. “Are your studies going well?” he said, almost barraging Yarne with information.

The Taguel would have replied but the pair had returned, Severa grasping Laurent’s hand and nearly breaking it in the process. “Let’s go, four eyes. I refuse to lose to this sad excuse of a team!” She quipped as the studious boy was dragged into the entrance of the arena. 

Morgan shot Yarne a questioning glance, but said nothing. The two walking in silence as they placed their clunky belonging such as phones into the bucket and putting on the blinking vests for the match. 

Morgan pouted, “Is there something wrong, Team mate? I saw you managed to get Laur to touch you, so I guess you must have said something to spark an emotion in him…Or is it the usual ‘I have Social Anxiety’ excuse?” mused the teen. 

Yarne’s hazel gaze turned to the small framed twin. “You could say that I did something but…I think I messed up.” He said. He actually knew he did. He blew 3 study sessions with Laurent and he hasn’t responded to any email or text he’s received from him either. Today, Yarne completely forgot that he was avoiding Laurent; his feelings for Laurent rather. 

The taguel licked his dry lips and reached for the clunky gun in the vest’s holder. This thing must be pretty heavy. Anything to keep his mind off his hopeless romantic tendencies. 

Tilting his head, Yarne opened his mouth again, “So, what kind of strategy are we dealing with, Junior Tactician?”

“A stra— Oh! Yeah! Now…You see it’s going to be dark and you have weird super bunny vision so I think you’re going to be an asset to everything and…Um…I’ll need you to hold my hand to guide me through some parts. I don’t want to break my nose running away from Laurent!” Morgan rambled, a shy flush hitting their ears in embarrassment of the request. 

‘ _Oh hell, why not. If I can’t get with one of them…Might as well try and be with the other._ ’ bitterly thought Yarne as he clutched onto Morgan’s thin fingers. He flashed her a fake smile, “Of course! You’re a genius, Morg!” he exclaimed. 

‘ _Fake it until you make it._ ’ he thought to himself with a melancholy smile.

Yarne made a mad dash the minute the starting sirens went off in the foggy and black-light lit arena. It reminded him of something out of his nightmares as a child. Full of green neons and creepy looking bars and glass; like he was in some sort of prison. Grimacing, he dragging Morgan along. 

A very cartoon-like ‘Zap!’ sound effect emmited from Morgans gun as they attempted to shoot anyone who was tailing them, their joyful laughter a sure sign that they were hitting someone. “Gotcha Laur!” the gleeful laughter called. 

“Now, Now, Morgan. I wouldn’t give up your position with such victorious uproar so quickly!” called Laurent’s voice from the dark. 

Looking up, Yarne spotted the shining glasses of the other pink-haired one. He was back to back with Severa and had a wild grin on his face. The two highfived and began to open fire onto Yarne and Morgan; whom looked like sitting ducks from their position. 

“Rad! Maybe I’ll reward you later, Laurent!” Severa said with victorious tone as the mismatched pair ran away from their attackers.

A pang of jealous hit Yarne’s chest. The way Severa spoke to him…Looks like there was a reason Laurent was there. 

To be with his girlfriend.

* * *

Yarne knew he hadn’t seen Laurent in a few weeks but to think that he started dating someone and Morgan didn’t tell him…it hurt.

The two continued to run around, only to be ambushed by Severa and Laurent every time they took a break. 

Morgan at one point, had nearly colapsed onto Yarne. He attempted to hold her up, half-hugging her in an awkward position as they hid.

“Ugh, Gawds! Sorry four-eyes, but I can’t stand seeing that bumbling dork get all handy with my su-chef!” gagged Severa, the ginger stomping over to Yarne and decking him in the arm. “Get offa Morgan, you jerk!” she screamed. He immediately let go of Morgan’s dainty hand and nearly fell over from her shear strength.

Morgan exclaimed in distaste and disbelief as their partner was removed and as Severa managed to hoist them up bridal style and run away. “See you, looooser!” She laughed, spitting on the ground.

“W-Wait this isn’t part of the—!” Morgan cried out, hitting their fists onto Severa’s chest. Nonetheless, the two ran away. 

Yarne ground his teeth in pain as he quickly looked left and right. There was a ringing in his ears, high-pitched and constant. Everything was spinning a bit as he frantically searched; breathing erratic.

The Exit. 

He had to find the exit. 

This was more than enough of a sign that he wasn’t meant to be here. 

Spotting the bright orange arrows that lead to the emergency exit of the arena, Yarne ran as fast as his legs could take him. He wasn’t looking back. He couldn’t bare it. 

Legs buckling under his own weight, Yarne slumped against a vacant wall of the Arcade. His heartbeat was still sickeningly quick, he just wanted to be at home. Looking towards his sore left arm, the bruising was apparent even under his thin layer of fur. 

Shutting his eyes, Yarne cursed to himself. ‘Damn, why did Severa have to be the champion boxer in both the girls and boys league at school?’

The opening and closing of a door caught the attention of the taguel, it seemed out of place with the rest of the building’s white noise. The click of soft leather shoes were also strangely familiar. 

Cracking a hazel eye open, Yarne was shocked to meet the sight of Laurent’s face. He seemed very worried, about something. Most likely because he messed up the game. Or Laurent’s relationship.

“Sorry I made your girlfriend angry.” the taguel muttered through clenched teeth.

Laurent’s expression twisted into an even more confused one; he reached into his satchel and got out his miniature flashlight. “Open both your eyes, please Yarne.” He said quietly.

Yarne complied but he wasn’t sure what was going on, his hazel eyes adjusting to the bright light of the small object. 

“No sign of concussion…But…That doesn’t explain the delusions.” Laurent murmured to himself. He began to rummage through his first-aid kit to find something. 

Of course the future medical student wanted to observe him or whatever. Of course. That’s probably the only reason Laurent hung out with Yarne. To observe a dying race. To secretly get skin and hair samples or something.

The taguel huffed and tried to adust his leaning position, still grasping onto his hurt arm. “I’m not having delusions.” retored the now more frustrated Yarne. “I’m just not made to have social interactions, I mess them up. Now that I’ve cleared that up I think I’ll leave…” He said with a slight snarl.

Laurent’s eyes grew wide. “Wait!” He exclaimed, holding Yarne in place. “You are having delusions because I don’t have a girlfriend. You’re just imagining her…” he said with a slightly more composed tone. 

Yarne rolled his eyes, “Sure, not like Severa and you were totally not jerking each other off with complements.” snarled the boy. He wasn’t in the mood to play games.

“Yarne. Severa is dating Morgan, not me.” replied the mage with a slightly amused tone. “Besides, why would I come to this silly place if I came here only to be with you.” Laurent added with a slight smile.

A warm feeling bloomed all over Yarne’s body. Relief? Joy? Hope? Who knows. “O-Oh!” He replied with an awkward laugh. He placed his free hand onto Laurent’s and his face grew much more friendly.

The two remained like that, half-squatting and half-standing. Laurent grimaced and looked awkwardly to the side. A long silent pause between the pair remained, “So…” Laurent said, coughing. 

Yarne licked his lips and bit the bottom one before sucking in a deep breath, “Can I say something?” 

“Affermative.”

A small chortle escaped Yarne’s mouth. For Naga’s sake…Laurent was pretty cute when he said dorky things like that. “I’ve…Been thinking a lot lately. About kinda personal stuff. Annnnd that’s kinda the reason I haven’t been around lately. “ started the taguel boy. 

He was going to do it. He was going to confess. 

Laurent remained silent, a very serious expression on his face.

“The stuff I’ve been thinking about has been…Y-Yooouuu…” Yarne said, voice cracking and trailing off with the final word. Train crash is imminent if he doesn’t finish this awkward situation up. “AndIReallyReallyLikeYouLaurentEvenIfYouDon’tButIt’sAllThat’sBeenOnMyMindAnd— Mmph!”

Let’s just say Yarne was silenced by a very…powerful counter by a certain twin mage.


End file.
